batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Joker's Joy Buzzer
The Joker at times employed his high-voltage Joy Buzzer that electrocuted his enemies. The Joy Buzzer was simply a classic handshake-buzzer gag comedy item which employed considerably more voltage in shocking its victims. This particular weapon was the most recurrent in all of the Clown Prince of Crime's sinister arsenal. History thumb|left|300px|The first use of the joy buzzer in [[Batman Issue 73|''Batman'' #73]] The Joker often used his Joy Buzzer among his vast arsenal of comedy-themed weapons. Like his other weapons, that novelty device was specially modified to be extremely lethal. Unlike an ordinary joy buzzer which merely vibrated, the Joker's joy buzzer administered a dose of actual electricity into whoever touched it, and was able to stop their heartbeat within seconds. The Joy Buzzer's first appearance was in Batman #73, where it was used to distract a policeman so that Joker and his gang could escape. In later appearances, countless characters fell victim to Joker's joy buzzer both lethal and non-lethal. The Joker's most common usage of the device was to offer his unsuspecting victim a friendly handshake. Once they clasped hands, the Joker simply squeezed to release the electrical current, which took only a few seconds for his victim's heart to stop. The Joker sometimes used it like a taser, attacked his opponent directly without offering a handshake, and simply grabbed his opponent with it. He also had a non-electric version of his Joy Buzzer, which utilized a simple needle that was tipped with Joker Venom. That was seen during Batman: The Killing Joke, when Joker used it to kill the owner of a run-down amusement park, and thus made the land his own. ''Batman'' 1960s tv series and film The Joker used that device sometimes as a good nature joke, while at other times, stunned his victims out for a few minutes. He also used a more lethal version that caused the victim to lose his five senses one by one, just before their lungs collapsed. ''Batman'' 1989 film The Joker employed a customized Joy Buzzer that electrocuted Antoine Rotelli into a smoking corpse when he refused to take part in his criminal scheme. It was spoofed in a July 1989 issue of MAD, which had a spoof of the 1989 film, where Joker (spoofed as "the Jerker") used it on someone with one goon who remarked that it had 40,000 volts and another goon commented: "You should see his Whoopee cushion!" DC Animated Universe ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm The Joker had a playful joy buzzer, he simply used it as a noise maker before poisoning Arthur Reeves. ''World's Finest part 2 After defeating Superman with Kryptonite he tortures him with several shocks from the hand buzzer. ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker The Joker used an electric Joy Buzzer during his final battle with Terry McGinnis, where he shocked Ace when he attempted to attack him, although due to Batman kicking him, the Joy Buzzer instead hit the vital wiring of the controls for his hijacked weapons satellite, which resulted in the satellite beam that came directly to the Joker's lair, the Jolly Jack Candy Factory. It was later used by Terry to stop the Joker once and for all by directly shocking the DNA-altering chip that turned Tim Drake into the Joker. ''Birds of Prey tv series Joker use Joy Buzzer to shock Batgirl in his final battle with Batman. In this version, Joy Buzzer don't need a full contact with a body. It shooting a high voltage electric bolt to the victim wich push it back. Arkhamverse Batman: Arkham Origins The Joker, when he dealt with some hecklers at a comedy club, used a Joy Buzzer to incapacitate some of them, with moves that were derived from the Takedown moves in Batman: Arkham Asylum, during his psychotherapy session with Dr. Harleen Quinzel. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum The Joker used a Joy Buzzer for some of his Takedown moves in the Joker's DLC Challenge Maps in the game, although he did not actually use it in the main story. Appearances *''Batman'' (1960s series)'' **''[[Batman: The Movie|''Batman (1966 film)]] *''Batman'' (1989 film) *''Lego Batman: The Video Game'' *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Gallery Joker's Joy Buzzer 02.jpg|Joker shocking the Penguin. Aidios Glacier Face.jpg|Joker kills Mr. Freeze in ''Robin II: The Joker's Wild!'' #1. Joker's_Joy_Buzzer_(comics).png|Who's Who in the DC Universe #13 image by Brian Bolland, featuring the famous poison needle in place of the hand buzzer. Category:Weapons